Loca
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Oneshot songfic to "Loca" by Shakira featuring Dizzee Rascal (English version), or featuring El Cata (Spanish version). Wade Barrett/OC, please review!


**I decided to delete the first version of this oneshot songfic because I felt that the first one was done half assed. I added a lot more writing, and I think that it's a lot better. :)**

**I own nothing related to WWE, nor do I own the song.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Loca

Stu Bennett walked down the hall towards a part of another hallway to film a backstage segment with Randy Orton. Stu wasn't exactly in the mood- he was in a bit of a bad mood since his break up with Victoria Crawford. He just wanted to go to his hotel room and sulk. That sounded like a very good idea to him. Socializing with his friends wasn't on his to-do list.

"Stu!"

Stu sighed before turning around. He smiled a small smile when he saw that it was Cáthia Rodriguez, a WWE Diva from Mexico City, Mexico. They knew each other fairly well, but they weren't super close. Stu thought that she and his ex, Victoria, were close, so he decided to keep his guard up.

"Hello, Cáthia," he replied simply.

Cáthia frowned. "What, no 'how are you' or 'what's up' today? What the hell? I'm hurt, Stu." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"Aren't you close with Victoria?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

Cáthia laughed. She quickly understood why Stu was being this way. She calmed herself down before replying.

"Oh, please," she said with a dramatic huff, "I hate her fucking guts. See Stu, I'm real- she's fake. Oh, and I'm way smarter than her- remember?"

Stu just stared at the petite woman in front of him in shock.

"You know it's not polite to stare," pointed out Cáthia with a smirk on her face.

Stu snapped out of his thoughts. "Look, I have to go film a segment. I'll see you in catering, alright?"

"Alright, fine," said Cáthia in a sad tone of voice. With that, she walked to the gorilla to have her match against Brianna "Bri" Garcia.

* * *

Stu stood in the WWE Superstars locker room, silently changing into his regular clothes. He couldn't get his mind off of his earlier encounter with the Mexican Diva. Come to think of it, Stu could recall the times that he couldn't get his mind off of Cáthia long after their conversation had ended. He never thought about why that was, but he soon realized why- he was interested in her. But Cáthia was a little on the crazy side- at least that's what Victoria had always told him whenever she complained about the younger Diva. He sighed and shook his head.

_I don't care what Victoria thinks anymore. I think Cáthia's a great girl,_ he thought to himself. He finished getting dressed and grabbed his duffel bag before leaving the locker room. He put his duffel bag in the trunk of his rental SUV and he made his way to catering, only to find that Cáthia wasn't there yet. He found an empty table and took a seat at that table. He silently hoped that Cáthia would soon show up; he really wanted to talk to her.

* * *

Cáthia stood in the shower and let the cool water cascade down her medium-toned skin as she relished her victory against Bri. Once she was finished her shower, she got out and dried off before changing into a white lacy dress and black gladiator heels. She put her long, black hair into a braid and touched up her make-up. She also added the extra step of putting on bright red lipstick- something she only did if she wanted to catch a guy's attention. She dropped off her duffel bag in her rental car before heading off to catering. Stu was already sitting at a table, so Cáthia sat at his table. Besides the two of them, catering was completely empty.

"Ola again!" she greeted.

Stu stared at her with question marks in his eyes.

"That's Spanish for 'hello', British man," she explained before rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Oh! Well then, hello. Congrats on your win, beautiful," he greeted with a laugh. But his laughter quickly disappeared when he felt Cáthia kiss him on the cheek. Her lipstick left an imprint on Stu's cheek, causing a giggle to escape from Cáthia's lips. Stu looked at her in surprise.

"What the hell?" he asked as a blush grew on his face.

Cáthia's brown eyes became wide. She began to giggle yet again.

"Oh my God, you do like me!" she exclaimed in both happiness and relief. "I wasn't wrong after all! Don't bother denying it Stuart, 'cause your face is as red as anything I've ever seen."

Stu sighed and shook his head in disbelief. It took him a moment or so to be able to process everything that had just occurred.

"Go out with me tonight? Pretty please?" asked Cáthia.

"Of course, love. But why would you…"

Cáthia hastily put a finger to Stu's lips, forcing him silent.

"Honey, I'm loca- or shall I say, crazy! You're gonna have to get used to it, babe, 'cause I really like you," she explained before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, leaving yet another lipstick stain on him, this time on his lips. She then ran out of the room laughing like a maniac.

_She's crazy, but I like it,_ thought Stu as he ran after her. The feeling that Cáthia gave him was a rush that he had never felt before in his life. For the first time ever, he felt so alive, and sure as hell didn't want to lose that feeling… ever. He finally caught up to the Mexican Diva, who was now sitting in a random hallway, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"You thought that was funny, didn't you?" he asked as a smirk grew on his lipstick-stained lips.

"Absolutely," replied Cáthia once she regained her composure. "By the way, you have lipstick on your cheek, and on your lips."

Stu put his hand on his cheek and pulled it back. Small streaks of lipstick stained his fingertips, causing him to give her a look.

"You're crazy."

"Si," replied Cáthia, "but you like it."

"No, I love it," said Stu before the new couple shared a passionate kiss.

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed this version a lot more. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
